moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Meldras V. Calister
"Those who do not remember the past are condemned to repeat it." - Aurelian Calister, 25th Lord of Lorynvale Meldras Valentine Calister is a living, breathing embodiment of the Stormwindian aristocracy. Hailing from a family older than the Kingdom of Azeroth itself, Meldras has led a distinguished career in secular and religious arenas alike. A prodigious intellect, he sought, through a combination of his own charms and his forefathers' influence, tutelage under several of the brightest, most cunning minds of the age. Honing his wit and silver-tongue in tandem, he ascended to hold prestigious offices in both the Magisterium and the Royal Treasury. An adept, albeit ambitious, player in the political game, Meldras has amassed power his House had not known for a millennium. By no coincidence, the Calisters' ancestral seat of Lorynvale has become, whether through royal decree or via military campaigns into Stranglethorn Vale in the name of His Majesty, one of the largest holdings in the realm. Requiring funds to support these acquisitions, he filled his coffers by looking to another horizon; a seaward one. Ordering the construction of Lorynvale Harbor, known also as Havenport, nearly a fifth of the Kingdom's trade has been redirected through his lands over the last decade. This influx of goods, gold, and genius has left him a man of unparalleled affluence, practically to the point of parody. Formidable as his mercantile acumen may be, he is by all accounts a pious man. His self-described foremost teacher, Erich Gottfried Manstein, the so-called "Voice of the Church", remains his closest confidante to this day. Under his advisement, Meldras broke ground on a cathedral and monastery in the heart of Lorynvale, consecrated by his dearly departed friend, Saint Mellar Lumina Servus. This stands chief among his array of charitable works. These include also, the donation of tens-of-thousands of gold pieces annually to the various diocese and bishoprics of the Church, both within and beyond the borders of Stormwind, and the sponsorship of almshouses throughout the Eastern Kingdoms. He was known when visiting the capital, during the life of His Holiness, Archbishop Columban V, to stay in the Cathedral of the Holy Light, rather than his private quarters or the Stormwind Keep. The two were often seen speaking in whispers from dusk till dawn in the transept or reliquary, and it is rumored that, although he has never held official position within the College of Canons, he informed much of the Church's latter-day politics. The noble tradition Meldras is least in keeping with is the martial one. He has a mind for strategy in spades, but an affinity for combat or contest had never taken root in him. An infrequent attendee, and still more infrequent host, of balls, banquets, tournaments, and festivals, he seemingly partakes out of respect for tradition alone, having not competed in any games since his adolescence. He takes a similarly ceremonial role on the battlefield, as an absentee tactician, rather than a commander. There are some who think Meldras is quite ill. This belief is attributed to ever-more reclusive tendencies, paired with his emaciated, cane-wielding figure. In spite of these whispers, he was appointed, as of January 1st, 630 K.C., by His Majesty, Anduin Llane Wrynn, to a station on the King's Council. As Minister of the Treasury, Meldras has practical autonomy over the realm's finances. This naming has seen him move to Stormwind City, Lorynvale left in the hands of his heir apparent, taking up residence in the Piazza Valeria in the Cathedral District. He chose to bring his second daughter and third son, Valerie and Percival, with him to the capital. This marks the first time in years that any of his children have left Duskwood. Appearance Pale of skin, grey of eyes, black of hair. Meldras was born with all three archetypal traits of House Calister. In his youth, he would have been best described as statuesque. Slim on the verge of being svelte, with willowy limbs and narrow shoulders, his figure exaggerated his already considerable height. Wearing his mane during these years in a ponytail, he was oft-mistaken, particularly when seated, for one of his sisters. Easy to smile, such happenings never seemed to bother the boy. His face carried all the elegance of his form, and moreover; diamond shaped, his skin was unblemished and incessantly free of bristles. The only lines to mar the portrait were those caused by the high bridge of his nose, and the hereditary peculiarity of prominent, sprawling tear troughs. The preeminent feature, however, as noted by near enough everyone he met, were his eyes. Framed by long lashes adjacent full brows, they appeared to reflect the hue of whatever light, or refraction thereof, he was subject to. Curious and perceptive, they served as an apt indication of his manner. While none of his features have changed since coming of age, Meldras looks a sight different. His already slight silhouette languishing, he presents as almost skeletal. In an attempt to mitigate his potentially off-putting physique, he favors flowing, loose-fitting attire. Sparing no expense, he may well believe that sheer opulence could obscure all else, and if experience were any measure, he may well be right. Adorned with a myriad of gemstones, his signet ring is worn always on his right ring finger, silver wedding band on his left. His countenance, once aesthetic and alluring, has grown attenuate and angular. Still distinctly the image of a Calister, not wholly displeasing to behold, his past magnetism was nevertheless spent. Frown lines formed at the root of his nose, a more pronounced philtrum at the base. His cheeks have become hollow, emphasizing the high-set bones underneath. It was not that he looked old, he simply no longer looked young. The greatest change of all came in his gaze. Inquisitive thoughtfulness turned to impassive calculation, the gleam in his eye now more unsettling than anything. The look rang of acuity, intuition, and vision. Personality & Philosophy Meldras possesses an innate, deep love for his family and family name. His stately upbringing cultivated the natural nobility ingrained in his royal blood, shaping him into a man perpetually at ease among peers, infatuated with customs and tradition. He is renowned for having the right words for any occasion, a trait to which much of his success has been attributed. A philanthropist, he is, on the face of it, benevolent of character, deeply reverent of the monarchical system, and equally resolute in his faith in the Holy Light. Ordinarily reticent, he reflects the tenet of stoicism which he espouses regularly. In his purview, the duty of the aristocracy is to handle quietly and efficiently all matters which would threaten the realm. Commonly described as tenacious, those accustomed to the ways of power might classify him first and foremost as zealous. History "My crown was forged in Arathor, long before the conception of this Kingdom. It is the penultimate symbol, second only to our blood, of House Calister's imperial right to rule." '' ''- His Highness, Meldras Calister, Lord Paramount of the Wynd and Warden of the South, addressing the Royal Court of King Varian Wrynn I Category:Grand Alliance Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Stormwindian Category:Kingdom of Stormwind